The following description relates to injection testing a subterranean region.
Fracture treatments are often used to fracture shale, coal, and other types of rock formations. During a fracture treatment, fluids are pumped into the formation (e.g., through a wellbore) under high pressure, and the pressure of the fluid in the formation fractures the rock. Injection tests are sometimes performed before a fracture treatment. Conventional injection tests include step-rate tests, mini-fracture tests, and diagnostic fracture injection tests (DFIT).
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.